A Mother's Heart
by Anja Hoyl
Summary: A mother's silent contemplation of her daughter's life. With the pain and worry in her heart, can she let her daughter go back in time again?


_A/N: This was actually an entry for Mediaminers "Sacrificial Spring" minific contest, butI thought I might as well post it here to, and see what you guys think. Let me know! Contest ends at the end of April, so I have to wait until then to see how the story did. Here's hoping for the best!Soplease let me know what you think. Anja_

**

* * *

****A Mother's Heart**

* * *

She paced the kitchen, watching the hands on the clock ticking away the minutes. The house was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Souta was still at soccer practice, and Grandpa was still out in one of the back storerooms, looking for that scroll he swore would rid Bouyo of his fleas.

But the house was just too quiet.

She glanced at the minute hands again. Kagome had promised she would be home at 4:30. It was now 4:29. She sighed as she walked back to the kitchen counter, and made sure for the tenth time that the water was boiled in the kettle. A small smile graced Mrs. Higurashi's lips as she fingered the packages of ramen, all prepared for their arrival.

It had been three years since her daughter had begun her quest. Three years in which Mrs. Higurashi thought she would die of worry. Three years she had promised herself she would forbid Kagome from going back down that forsaken well. Three years she had broken that promise, again and again.

She glanced at the clock again. The sound of the second hand creeping along was almost deafening. 4:30 on the dot. She brought her eyes to the door, expecting them to fly open and her daughter to bound into the kitchen.

No such luck.

She sighed as she sat down on the nearest stool and rested her elbows on the counter, her chin in her palms. It was just too much. The worry and fear that gripped her heart was slowly eating her alive. They should have arrived already, and yet they were not in the kitchen with her. True, there were a million things that could have happened that would make them a few minutes late. They could have miscalculated the time it took to get back to the village from whatever journey they were on. Kaede could be still chiding InuYasha for getting Kagome angry at him…again. Kagome could be holding back the demon slayer Sango to keep her form killing the Monk with the wandering hand. The little Kitsune Kagome talked about could be clutching to her daughters leg at the very moment, begging her to bring back pocky.

She smiled at the last thought. Yes, there were many things that could have delayed the two. Small things that they would tell her, and all of them would laugh about. Well, InuYasha might not laugh, at least not out loud.

But there were other things that could have happened too. Kagome had come home one too many times with cuts, bruises, concussions…far too many injuries, all of which Mrs. Higurashi could recount to the very last painful detail.

She glanced at the clock again. 4:33. They were late. Panic fluttered in her chest at the thought of her daughter being in trouble. That settled it, she was determined to tell Kagome she could not go back to the feudal era, as soon as the girl entered that door.

The clock ticked another minute. They were much too late now. She looked down at her hands, which were clutched together, the knuckles white. She quickly loosened her grip, but the worry didn't leave her.

Then she heard the. The loud voice of a certain hanyou complaining. They were here! She stood from the stool and walked over to the kettle, pouring water into the ramen. The door swung open just as she turned around, permitting an exuberant teenager to enter the kitchen.

"Mom, we're here!" she called out as she rushed over and gave her mother a hug. Mrs. Higurashi embraced her daughter, relieved that she was finally home, and seemingly unharmed. Now she would do it, tell her she wouldn't go back.

"Oh mama, you wouldn't believe it!" Kagome squealed as a red-clad hanyou entered the kitchen, her daughters big yellow bag slung over his shoulder. "We managed to find two shards this week mama. Two!" Kagome said as she held up the small vial which held the pink fragments.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "That's wonderful! Congratulations," she said as Kagome pecked her on the cheek.

Kagome beamed. "I sensed only one at first, but soon I could sense both of them in the same youkai. It was amazing mama, we managed to defeat him without a single scratch!"

A snort was heard from the silver haired InuYasha as he hovered around the ramen. "Speak for yourself, wench. _You _were the one without a scratch. _I_ was the one snagged by the bastards claws, remember?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I thought that you said you didn't even feel a thing."

InuYasha looked up at the two women. "Keh, I didn't. I'm just saying you're leaving part of the story out."

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter roll her eyes. "Alright, fine. Our Great Hero InuYasha got hurt battling the evil youkai, keeping the rest of us mere mortals safe. Better?" she asked, suppressing a giggle as the hanyou put his nose in the air.

"I never said it hurt wench," he huffed. Mrs. Higurashi watched the exchange with amusement. She took the two cups of ramen and set them on the kitchen table. Perhaps her discussion with Kagome could wait until later.

Kagome grabbed two pairs of chopsticks as InuYasha crouched on the chair before one of the steaming cups. He ate hungrily as soon as he had his utensils in hand.

Mrs. Higurashi watched the pair eat as she leaned against the counter. "How long are you two planning on staying?" she asked.

Kagome looked up at her apologetically. "We can't stay long mama. We'll have to leave as soon as we can, since I started to pick up another jewel shard. We only came to re-supply."

Mrs. Higurashi felt her heart skip a beat. Her Baby girl was leaving her so soon! No, she would talk to her before then, and insist that she stay. Surely she would not want to put her mother through so much pain and worry any longer.

The two teens finished their ramen quickly. Kagome grabbed her bag and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to grab a quick shower and be right back," she called over her shoulder as she bound up the stairs. InuYasha's ears flicked in her direction, but his mouth was too busy enjoying the ramen to respond. When he had finished, he looked down at his empty cup, a forlorn look on his face.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "Would you like some more?" she asked, smiling as the hanyou looked up at her, his eyes shining. She filled another cup with steaming water and handed it to the obviously hungry boy. He started to eat with bliss. Mrs. Higurashi stared out the window for a moment, looking out at the well house. This time for sure….

"You want to stop her form going again, huh," she heard InuYasha say, a statement more than a question.

She turned her eyes to him and slowly nodded. "You know I do. I don't want Kagome to get hurt." They had had this conversation many times before, but she was determined not to let him convince her to change her mind this time.

InuYasha gazed at her with his honey coloured orbs. It was always the same, he would always look at her with those sad puppy eyes he could do so well, promise he would make sure no harm came to her one and only daughter, say he would guard her with his life, and Mrs. Higurashi would be left defenseless, having no option but to allow her to go again. This time though, she would say no. She couldn't handle it any longer.

She was rather shocked when the puppy eyes never came. Instead, InuYasha sat there, motionless, a very serious look on his face. His eyes shone with some sort of inward fire that Mrs. Higurashi could not identify, and she found herself swallowed in the intensity of the emotions in his gaze.

"I can't go back without her," she herd him say, softly and quietly, as though he were afraid Kagome might hear him above the sound of cascading water in the shower. She was taken back by the tenderness of his voice, the raw emotion in his words. He kept his gaze fixed on her. "You know I wouldn't let any harm come to her. But if she stays here, I stay too. I can't leave her."

Mrs. Higurashi stared at him, an odd flutter in her heart. "What about the shikon-no-tama and your quest?" she asked slowly.

InuYasha didn't change his position or expression. "I _can't_ go without her," he replied simply. "I have to protect her, no matter where she is." She stared into his liquid-gold eyes, completely taken back by his words and their meaning. She knew he cared for her daughter, but this…she almost felt like crying. She glanced back out the window to the well house, then looked back to InuYasha, who was still staring at her.

"Please…" he whispered, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. Almost.

The two stared at each other for long moments, neither of them moving. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she was sure he could hear it, from the twitching of his ears. They both snapped their heads in the direction of the stairs as Kagome came bounding down them, her hair wet, the yellow bag in her hand.

"Ok, I just had to grab my math notes. Mama, where's that pocky that you…." Kagome chattered as she maneuvered herself around the kitchen, throwing cups of ramen, some bags of chips, and other goodies into her oversized bag. Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter, a trace of tears in her eyes.

Kagome finally stopped when the bag could hold no more, and looked at her mother curiously. "Mama, are you alright?" she asked. Mrs. Higurashi managed to nod her head. She took a step forward and hugged her daughter. Kagome blinked in surprise, but hugged back. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, a little hesitantly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head again as she pulled back. "Yes, I'm fine. Go, and don't forget to say hello to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou for me. Be carefull, and have at least some fun."

Kagome smiled. "I will mama. We'll be back in two weeks, about the same time."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "That's fine."

She watched her daughter bound over to the door, pausing on the way to tug at InuYasha's sleeve. He got up from the table and followed the raven haired girl to the door. He paused at the door, and looked back over his shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured, and then ran over to the well house, following Kagome closely.

Mrs. Higurashi watched the two from the window. She could see them arguing, and InuYasha hitting the ground face first, yelling something obscene at the girl as she stepped into the shadows of the well house. A small smile touched the mothers lips, despite the tears slowly running down her face. She turned away from the window and walked to the living room, flicking a lamp on as she entered. She sat down on the sofa and pulled out a book.

Perhaps this was one sacrifice she had to make, suffering through her pain and worry. Her daughters happiness depended on it. That had to be enough.

* * *

_Pretty review button..._


End file.
